Piper Williamson
Piper Williamson is Patricia's twin sister. Her first appearance was in House of Oblivion / House of Snoops. She first appears walking outside and Vera grabs her and pulls her to the school, thinking she was Patricia, to check her bag along with the rest of Sibuna . Later on, Patricia catches Piper and they all realize that Piper is Patricia's twin. She is shown to also be kinder than her sister. They are identical but don't have the same personalities. Two episodes after she showed up, Eddie and Mr. Sweet found out who she was by accident, due to Patricia making her take her place on a date with Eddie. After Eddie attempted to kiss her, Patricia couldn't stand it anymore, and she revealed her identity to Eddie, Mr.Sweet, and the waiter who was becoming increasingly more impatient with them. Piper may come across as the direct opposite of her sister and maybe even a bit naive since she was helpless when Patricia asked her to go on that fake date. She might have a crush on Alfie. she might return to give sibuna the clue of the song since. she is patrica twin sister she learn it along with patrica. when they were little. being her twin sister she can sense when patrica. is in or causing trouble how ever nothing is confirmed yet Piper is shown video chatting with Eddie in House of Capture / House of Heartbreak when he needs to find out the rhyme. Eddie claims that he is planning a surprise for her. Relationships 'Patricia Williamson' (Birth-Present; Twin Sister) Piper is Patricia's identical twin sister. She said that she missed her sister and wanted to be with her back in England. It is unknown if she has any ulterior motives yet. Patricia and her sister are direct opposites. (See: Piptricia) 'Joy Mercer' (Unknown-Present; Friends) Piper has met Joy more than once. When the girls (Amber, Mara, and Joy) first saw Piper, Joy recognized her and'' greeted her happily. Joy was the first one to agree to keep Piper away from Victor. 'Alfie Lewis '''(2012-Present; Friends, Possible Crush) Piper was really nice to Alfie at first and was really sweet. Alfie also developed a crush on her after they were alone together. She also kissed him on the forehead. Lastly, when Patricia forces her to go on a date with Eddie, she begins to say "But I like...... (Alfie)." However, Trixie interrupts her and says "Help out my favorite twin, yeah." Alfie also tries to play a card trick on Piper, but it doesn't work, or so Alfie thinks. Alfie asks Piper if she has the 10 of hearts, and she says no but later finds it next to where she was sitting. When she is about to leave, she shows Alfie the card, and they almost kiss, but Amber interrupts them. (See: Pifie) 'Mr. Sweet' (2012-present; Acquaintance) Mr. Sweet only really met and talked to Piper under the impression that she is Patricia. He thinks that she is a well-rounded girl and suited for his son, Eddie. 'Eddie Miller' '(2012-present; Acquaintance;Friend) ' Eddie once kissed Piper thinking it was Patricia, her twin sister. Later on, Piper poses as Patricia and Eddie is fooled. Then Eddie is about to kiss Piper again, but Patricia stops it and Eddie realizes who's who. He now knows that Piper and Patricia are twin sisters. Gallery View the gallery here. Trivia *She goes to a music school. *She has a twin sister (Patricia Williamson.) *She is really nice, unlike her twin Patricia Williamson. *She ditched a trip to Milan, Italy. *She may have a crush on Alfie *She may return in Season 3 since she told Alfie Lewis that she'll be back. *The actress who plays her, Nikita Ramsey, is the twin sister of Jade Ramsey, who plays Patricia Williamson, in real life. *It is rumored that she may come back to the house if there will be a third season, since Nathalia Ramos, who plays Nina Martin, will not be returning to House of Anubis full time for Season 3. Category:House of Anubis Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teens